1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a dental diamond bur used in a clinical dental treatment and in a dental laboratory for cutting and shaving natural teeth and dental prosthesis such as dental filling materials, dentures and artificial teeth.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
The conventional dental diamond burs used in clinical dental treatments and in dental laboratories have been the type with either natural or artificial diamonds electro-deposited onto a plated metal layer such as a plated nickel layer at the head of a stainless bar that has been shaped into a desired form for cutting and shaving purposes (See, for example, Japanese Patent Publications No. 63-234963 and No. 11-113926). The dental diamond burs having diamond grains, the material known as the hardest, for cutting and shaving, are not only used for teeth, but also widely used dental materials such as resins, metals and ceramics.
However, when this type of dental diamond bur is used in a dental laboratory for cutting and shaving dental prostheses such as dentures and artificial teeth made from resins, rising temperature at the cutting surface causes cutting debris to lodge and clog between diamond grains. With the cutting grains of diamond no longer exposed, the cutting efficiency is thus deteriorated extremely and the excess cutting time is required. It is also a laborious task in cleaning the entangled debris.
Furthermore, it is difficult to wash away the cutting debris during grinding and shaving natural teeth or dental prostheses in the mouth cavity even with water spraying. This results in more time required and more pains to patients as the cutting efficiency diminishes.
The task for the present invention is to provide a dental diamond bur that is free of the shortcomings present in the use of a conventional dental diamond bur as mentioned above by making it more difficult for cutting debris to entangle on the bur and also by making the bur superior in debris removal easiness and cutting feelings.